Forever and Ever
by shinigami no baka
Summary: An android awakens from a long cold sleep and remembers a fair green-eyed girl he once called his love.


Forever and Ever  
  
" X-354698, command X6. Orders have come anew. Operation was successful. Recharge is finished. Successful implant. Recommendation for Unit F6234," droned on a monotonous voice over head, a cold distant stream of words that came from speakers that were overhead. His sensors told him that it was time for the initiative to come and speak with him.  
  
Cold amber eyes opened. For a moment, a flash of numbers, a jumble of codes flashed through those cold irises. Like a river of green. The eyes blinked and they resumed their normal clarity. Smooth hands, like those of a pianist, gripped the sides of the opening of his tube and long legs propelled a boy of no more then sixteen years of age gracefully upon the cold cement floor. He was handsome, with rich brown locks brushing into his eyes. Tall and graceful, he moved like a panther, all grace and prowl.  
  
Were it not for those cold amber eyes, one might've called him as the boy next door, the ones the girls flocked around and all the parents would love to have him as a son-in-law. Those cold amber eyes were like looking into death itself. His hands, with long fingers, had wrought a great many of human's destinies. Their destiny to die. At his beckoning and call.  
  
X-354698 was an android. A perfection of art. A perfection of wires, metal, synthetic skin, and programmings. A mastermind. He was a weapon. Nothing more. Nothing less. There were countless more that were like him. But once, once they were human. They were loved. They had loved themselves. Lived human lives. But no more. The Higher Initiative had decreed it.  
  
Once magic graced the Earth. Powers that roamed, whether the powers were used for good or to be used for evil, it was really destined at the hands of the wielder. But a darkness came to cloak the land. Those who wielded magic, whether for good or evil, were taken away and binded against their own will. How they despaired, for every day they suffered at the hands of their captors. The worse was yet to come.  
  
The Higher Initiative thirsted for power. But the power were not theirs to wield, for the owners were stubborn, strongminded. They will not give up so easily. So one by one, they fell under the scalpels of surgeons and transformed into cool beings of steel. Devoid of their former lives. Under the hands of the Higher Initiative, they rapidly became a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Among one of those cornered and confronted, were the Card Captor, Sakura, her father, Fujitaka and her brother Touya. Their power was great, but not good enough. For even though Sakura possessed great power, it was not enough to conquer both great sorcerers. Eriol Hiiragizawa and Syaoran Li. They had fallen first. Between the both of them, victory was sure. Powers and a well wired mind of a killer were the combination for success.  
  
Sakura was called a meddling fool. It was because of her that many who were being persecuted were now safe and in hiding. A great sorrow broke in her heart when she learned that even she could not be everywhere at once. Syaoran Li had been taken when he was making a routine trip to one of the havens that they had established in China. Eriol Hiiragizawa was taken when defending a child with the ability of pyrotelepathy. The child was saved but Eriol was captured. It was a time of confusion and despair. But Sakura was thier hope. Their light. Their bright star that could always be depended on.  
  
Alas, that was not to be. Sakura may be strong but even she quailed under the hands of her beloved. It was their love for each other that both saved them and damned them. For when they confronted each other, one of flesh, the other of steel, tears flowed down the soft cheek which his hand had caressed a great many of times. None of those thoughts stayed with him as he threw himself at her, with his sword in a killing position. The objective must be fulfilled. It was his mission. The command demands victory.   
  
Nearby, the battle raged on with Touya and Fujitaka. Both men were excellent but their powers were not honed as Eriol was, nor did they have the endurance ability that Eriol possessed. They fell, one after the other, dying in oblivion.   
  
Sakura fought well, but soon even she was tiring. At last, victory was his! As his sword rose, glinting in the light of the sky, a stray memory overcame him. The objective and him, running through a field... Laughing together, splashing in a blue ocean... Kissing those soft lips... Love... most importantly, love...  
  
The sword dropped. He quickly gathered her in his arms and teleported off. Without even thinking, he had teleported them into a field of sakura trees. The soft pink petals flew around them as he stood there with Sakura in his arms. He gently laid her down on a pile of petals which blanketed the ground in abundance. " Syaoran," she whispered with great difficulty, " I... love... you... always... and ... forever..."  
  
Her green eyes shimmered as she drew his head close to hers and put her heart to her lips and kissed him. Memories of kisses such as these overwhelmed him. He looked down at her, as she laid there, so beautiful and so delicate. She mouthed ' I love you ' and sighed. A moment later, an angel passed from existence.  
  
Feelings overwhelmed him. There was an odd sensation in his chest and on his face burned rivers of fire. He put his hand up to his face and it came away tinged with liquid. He was crying... Theses were tears! It seemed so long ago... Sakura...  
  
He had gone back. Told the High Initiative that the objective had been eliminated. He came back with emotions, however. Yes, emotions.   
  
As he stood there in the cold frigid enviroment, one mission always remained in his mind. He would make them pay. Yes, pay pay and then pay some more!  
  
As metal doors hissed open, thoughts of a laughing green-eyed innocent girl danced in his mind. Dancing away in the field of sakura trees, forever with a boy. A boy with warm brown eyes. Forever and ever. 


End file.
